First Date
by jodiem896
Summary: Jesse and Aubrey's first date as a one shot


Aubrey's POV;

"Mum, can I ask a question?" Claire asked Aubrey.  
"Course you can hunny, what's up?" Aubrey replied to her daughter.

"Tell me about your first date with Dad. Please?"

Aubrey chuckled to herself. "Of course I will, sit down here."

"Well" Aubrey started…

_I stood looking at myself in the mirror, twisting in different angles to make sure I looked ok from every way possible. I was wearing a black dress with a high low hem and a pair of killer black heels. These shoes made my feet hurt, but I needed to look my best for my first date. My hair was in loose curls and I had applied a little makeup, not too much. I wasn't very keen on wearing it anyway. _

_"I hope he likes what I'm wearing" I muttered to myself. _

_"I'm sure he will Bree, you look stunning!" Chloe whispered walking towards me. I could see her reflection in the mirror. As she got closer she un tucked a curl of hair from the back of my dress that I clearly couldn't see. _

_"Thank you Chloe. You can call the girls in now" I instructed her. Chloe screamed with excitement and ran to get the girls. The Bella's had offered to help me prepare for tonight, but as much as I was grateful for their offer, I wanted to prepare myself. _

_I walked over to my bed to place my belongings into my clutch bag, making sure I had everything as they went in the bag. I turned around to see the Bella's staring at me with huge smiles on their faces. I couldn't help but smile back as they came running over to me. Fat Amy went to hug me when she pulled back by Chloe. _

_"No hugs, actually just don't touch her girls. We don't want to crease your dress" Chloe told the girls. _

_"So Bree, how are you feeling?" Beca asked._

_"I'm so nervous!" I replied to the girls. _

_"Nerves are good, it shows how much you like him" Beca reassured me. _

_The girls chatted to me and to one another, to pass some time whilst I was waiting to be picked up. _

_"Whomp, he's here!" Fat Amy shouted with excitement. I watched as the girls ran to the window to look outside. _

_"Bree you best get going!" Chloe said blowing me a kiss. _

_"See you guys later!" I waved, but they were too bust looking out the window. _

_"Flat butt, we want all the details when you're back. All of them" Fat Amy stated and laughed. _

_I walked out of my dorm shutting the door behind me._

_"This is it Posen" I muttered to myself before walking carefully down the flight of stairs and outside to his car. _

_I pushed the heavy door and walked outside. I heard the car door shut and footsteps coming around the corner; my heart was beating so fast. I looked up and there he was. _

_I couldn't help but smile as he walked towards me, but my heart was beating faster and faster as he approached me. _

_"You look gorgeous Bree!" Jesse told me, handing me a single white orchid. They are my favourite flower. _

_"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." I joked. _

_Jesse blushed. "Shall we get going then?" he asked_

_"Sure. Let's go" I replied as he took my hand leading me to his car. _

_As we approached the car, he opened the passenger door for me and I stepped inside placing the orchid on the floor next to me feet. _

_"Thank you!" I told him as he shut the door and walked around the other side. _

_I looked up to my window to see all the girls ogling us and our every movement. They all had big smiles on their faces. _

_Jesse got in the car and looked at me. _

_"I see we have an audience" He laughed and waved to the girls. _

_"We sure do. Sorry about that!" _

_"It's ok, I don't mind. They are clearly looking out for the girl!" Jesse spoke placing his hand on my knee, sending shivers down my spine. _

_We both waved to the girls as we drove off to the restaurant. Jesse had picked out a fancy place for our first date. _

"I won't bore you with the dinner talk…" Claire just nodded as I spoke to her, meaning for me to go on.

_Our dinner was lovely. I really enjoyed it. But the company was better. There was no awkwardness, the conversation just flowed. It was like we had known each other for years. All I could think about was how handsome he looked. And he had the most adorable smile I'd ever seen. _

_We left the restaurant and took a little walk around the block to make our date last longer. _

_The conversation just kept going, I was learning so much about him as was he about me. _

_We stopped and looked out at the harbour. I started to shiver, it was getting a little cold and I wasn't wearing very much to be honest. _

_"Bree you look freezing" Jesse stated taking his jacket off. He walked behind me and wrapped the jacket over my shoulders and then he wrapped his strong arms around me. _

_"Thank you" I said. "That is much better" _

_"No problem doll. Can't let you get cold now can we?" He teased. _

_I was just about to talk when a loud bang and a flash of green and yellow lights went off high in the sky in front of us. More pretty colours and loud noises followed. _

_"Wow!" I softly spoke as the fireworks carried on. _

_"They are something right?" He asked_

_"They are indeed, they are amazing!" _

_"Aubrey" Jesse started, "The fireworks, they are just for you!" _

_"Are you serious? You did this?" I questioned with a shocked look on my face. _

_"Yes, I wanted you to remember our first date; I wanted it to be special." _

_I leaned my head back to rest on his torso as he leaned his head on my shoulder. _

_I stood there smiling like an idiot; no one had done anything like this for me before. _

_ The firework display had finished and we were on our way back to Barden. We didn't really talk much on the journey, but we both had smiles on our faces the whole way home. _

_We pulled up and Jesse shot round to open my door for me. The girls must have heard the car door shut as they appeared back at the window. _

_"Thank you for tonight Jesse. I had a brilliant time!" I looked deep into his eyes. _

_"I should be thanking you for agreeing to go on a date with me in the first placed." He laughed. _

_"But seriously, thank you too! I had a great time. We shall do it again soon?" _

_"I would like that!" I blushed. _

_He started to walk a few paces closer to me when he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in closer to him. We were a few centimetres apart when he was looking straight into my eyes. _

_I blinked and the next thing I know I felt his warm soft lips press against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the kiss carried on. I could feel him smiling against my lips and we broke apart. _

_"I'll call you" Jesse told me placing a light kiss on my cheek. _

_I started to walk back inside when he called my name. "Aubrey, don't forget this." He said handing me the orchid. _

_"Thank you!" I replied with a massive grin and carried on walking upstairs. _

_I walked into the dorm to see all the girls with even bigger smiles than before sitting on the beds. _

_"Details now!" Chloe ordered as I sat down to talk to the girls. _

"So there you have it. Our first date!"

"Mum that is so adorable!" Claire stated.

"What are my 2 favourite girls talking about?" Jesse asked high fiving Claire and then wrapping his arms around Aubrey, placing a kiss on her head.

"Just our first date!" Aubrey replied smiling.

"That was one of the best moments of my life!" He replied kissing his wife on the lips.

"Ok you two, get a room. I heard enough about that in the story!" Claire said walking off.

The pair chuckled as she left the room.

"It was the best night of my life, getting to know you. Look at us now Bree!" Jesse assured her.

"I love you Jess!" "I love you more doll!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like my one shot. If anyone has any ideas for a one shot, I'll attempt them :) **

**Please R+R :) - Jodie **


End file.
